<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>us against the world by GxmerGurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408573">us against the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl'>GxmerGurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Fluff, I needed something more lighthearted after the last episode, I wanted to write something serious but oh well, Lucky Charms, M/M, Secret Mission, fair game, humor fluff, shameless flirting, sweet stuff, v7ep11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"General Ironwood is declaring Martial law and abandoning Mantle!"</p><p>There were all confused as they looked at each other, but their gaze stopped at Clover, but surprisingly, the generals right hand man seemed just as suprised as they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>us against the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so this was supposed to me more serious and heavy, but turned out completely different. Oh well, I'm not complaining. The eleventh episode fucked me up emotionally, so I needed this. And Qrow's and Clover's dynamic in that fight against Tyrian-<br/>YES. MORE OF THAT PLEASE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>General Ironwood is declaring Martial law and abandoning Mantle</em>!"</p><p>There were all confused as they looked at each other, but their gaze stopped at Clover, but surprisingly, the generals right hand man seemed just as surprised as they did.</p><p>“What?” Robyn asked the question that was in everybody’s head in this very moment.</p><p>“Did you know about this?” Qrow was careful as he looked at the other.</p><p>“No. No I didn’t. He…yeah he talked about it but, I never thought he would pull through with it.” And he was genuine. They both could tell, even without using Robyn’s semblance.</p><p>“So, what do we do now? Especially with him here.” Robyn said, gesturing towards Tyrian, who was still smiling as if the world was fine.</p><p>Robyn and Qrow looked at Clover, but he seemed just as lost as they were. “Well I suggest we get rid of him first, then we- “Clover furrowed his brows before rising his fingers to his ear, holding Qrow’s gaze.</p><p>
  <em>“Clover come to Atlas Academy right away. Arrest Robyn Hill and Qrow Branwen if you have to and they won’t cooperate. We are rising Atlas.” </em>
</p><p>“Sir, with all due respect, why are you doing this?”</p><p>“<em>Clover you either come here with these two in handcuffs or you can join them. Ironwood out.”</em></p><p>Clover looked out the window. “What did he say?” Robyn asked right away.</p><p>“He…” he wanted t to tell them the truth. But he also wanted to obey his orders. But as he looked at Robyn and Qrow, and remembered the spark team RWBY had, he shut that thought down. “…he wants me to arrest you two. And if I won’t do it, I can join you in prison.”</p><p>Robyn had her brows furrowed, but Qrow knew alone by the tone in Clovers voice that he wasn’t going to do it. Clover met Robyn’s gaze “Do you really think I would do that?”</p><p>Robyn shrugged “I don’t know what you are capable of. Better safe than sorry.”</p><p>--</p><p>Robyn decided to take care of Tyrian and get him behind bars. Clover and Qrow made their way to Atlas Academy, hoping that it wasn’t too late yet.</p><p>Clover held his hand out, making Qrow stop in his tracks and looking at the other quizzically “What is it? You changed your mind and now want to arrest me or what?” he wiggled his fingers to prove a point and Clover just rolled his eyes while he raised his hand to his ear.</p><p>“Thinking about a way to make you shut up.”</p><p>“Might be easier than you think.”</p><p>Clover just smiled and rolled his eyes again, before listening to what someone wanted to tell him.</p><p><em>“Clover, we need you here</em>.” Harriet “<em>We got Team RWBY in custody, but we are still trying to get the rest.”</em></p><p>“What do you need me for?” he asked, playing a part so they could get in undetected.</p><p><em>“Go to team RWBY and make sure the missing ones aren’t there and trying to get them out</em>.”</p><p>“Ok, on my way.”</p><p>Qrow looked at Clover with raised eyebrows “And?”</p><p>“They told me where Ruby and the rest are. Come on.” And Clover just ran, Qrow following short behind.</p><p>--</p><p>As they walked down the hallways of Atlas Academy, they were extremely cautious and silent. They weren’t exactly keen on getting caught or seen.</p><p>But, as luck would have it, they heard footsteps approaching them.</p><p>“What now?” Qrow asked as silent as humanly possible.</p><p>Clover bit on his lip when the fingers on his belt touched the cuffs. “They probably don’t now yet that we aren’t on their side. Or, at least that I’m not on their side.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I need you to turn around and make it seem like I arrested you and am bringing you to the rest of your team.”</p><p>Qrow just smiled and raised an eyebrow “Well Clover I never knew- “</p><p>“Shut up and turn around, they are coming.”</p><p>Marrow and Harriet came not even a minute later, eyeing the pair up and down “So you got him, huh?”</p><p>Qrow scoffed, making Clover slightly tighten the ropes around Qrow’s handcuffs “Yeah. It was a piece of cake, really.”</p><p>“<em>You were just lucky</em>.”</p><p>Clover just took a deep breath “Well I’m bringing him to the rest, you found Nora, Ren and Jaune yet?”</p><p>“No, they are still gone. We gotta get going.”</p><p>And when they were out of reach Clover took his hands from Qrow’s, that were still tied “Wanna maybe give me a hand there?” said man asked and only made Clover smile.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you can handle this. Also, I don’t want to do this like ten times, so hurry.”</p><p>So, they continued to walk through the corridors and Qrow still tried to open the cuffs.</p><p>When Clover finally heard a click, symbolizing that Qrow triumphed over them, he smirked. “See, told you.” He could practically feel Qrow rolling his eyes.</p><p>“What should I do with them now?”</p><p>Clover looked at the other, playfully raising an eyebrow “Keep it. Who knows what you get up to.” And winked, before taking a right into another corridor, leaving a flustered Qrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>